Annabeth a need to touch Percy's hair?
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Percy's had a really long night with virtually no sleep, Annabeth discovers Percy's incredibly soft hair and just really wants to touch it, and Thalia just enjoys taking pictures of sleeping couples to send to Percy's mom. "Yes, I really like your hair now can I touch it again?"


Annabeth yawned as she stretched her arms above her head; Percy was a few feet in front of her watching one of the camper's teach a training session. He looked mind numbingly bored out of his mind; he yawned and leaned back on his elbows. She sighed and got up to go sit next to Percy, he glanced at her with half lidded eyes.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Annabeth asked then ruffled his hair; he paused in doing so and kept ruffling it. "Your hair's really soft, do you use conditioner?" she asked, pushing his hair back out of his eyes and breathing in the scent which smelled literally like an ocean breeze.

"No" he replied, his cheeks tinged red from her close proximity.

"Really?" she murmured and smirked "seaweed brain" she mentioned good naturedly, he kissed him gently on the lips. While doing so, she ran a hand through his ridiculously soft locks. He absolutely didn't mind kissing back despite how tired he was.

Once Annabeth had pulled away, she didn't pull her hand away from his hair. "What am I, a dog? Cause I can get Mrs. O'leery" he added, he didn't add though that her hands running through his hair felt really, _really_ good.

"Really? You've got the drooling part down" she pointed out, smirking.

"You didn't to mind when we tasting each other's spi-"

"Percy!" she punched his arm and he laughed then pulled her down onto the grass with him and kissed her first for a change.

"I win" he whispered triumphantly.

"We'll see, come on Percy" she mentioned pulling him to his feet despite his protests. He trailed calmly behind her paying no attention to the girls watching the two saying 'Percabeth.'

"When did they decide we needed a pairing name?" he mentioned, pushing his hair off his forehead.

"They've kept it a secret but it's been an… what do they call it, OTP? Anyway it's been around since we were 14" Annabeth explained, he cheeks slightly flushed at the prospect.

"OTP?" Percy asked, he grabbed Annabeth hand and pulled her close "slow down, I was up all night, no sleep" he whispered into her ear, rolling his eyes at squealing going on in the back ground.

"Stands for One True Pairing so my little sister told me, um Percy you're awfully jaded today. You must be really tired, normally you're skipping" Annabeth added, taking the opportunity to run her hands through his raven locks again.

"I don't skip" he replied, frowning, not admitting that his masculine pride was somewhat hurt. "Speaking of which you're really touchy feely today, do you like my hair that much?" he asked.

"It's ridiculously soft is all, plus black hair is really um sexy on a guy" she mentioned, a flush going through his cheek and Percy smirked with half-lidded eyes. "Don't do that" she snapped, faltering slightly.

"Do what?" he asked, in his tired drawl.

"That- ugh Percy, you're impossible" she said glaring at him as he smirked even more.

"Oh… so it's hot is it?" he asked guessing it and Annabeth narrowed her eyes "now that, that is sexy" he mentioned making her flush.

"What?" she asked.

"You, that glare you have is really gorgeous, you look even cuter when you're angry" he explained, looped an arm around her waist to bring her close while she was scarlet.

"Oh so that must be your incentive to act stupid and make me mad" she said haughtily and Percy kissed her very suddenly on the lips. Once separate she tried to scowl but her lips were stubbornly quirking up "you're insufferable" she said half mad and half humorlessly.

"That's mean" he replied, smiling with those big sea green eyes of his, his hair getting into his eyes and she got another urge to push it back.

"Yes, I really like your hair now can I touch it again?" she announced and his cheeks were tinged pink and he nodded shyly. He walked over to a tree and she sat down after he did and she again ran her fingers through it.

"It's too bad it's not long enough to braid" she teased and he blushed.

"No thanks" he said.

"But you would look good with long hair, it's straight and silky" she added.

"I prefer it short" he replied stubbornly.

"Fine" she sighed then let him lay his head on her lap, she kept running her fingers through it watching other campers interact and looking at the clouds. "Hey Percy" she said, she looked down she heard no answer, he was asleep, his breathing deep and slow.

She smiled and leaned against the tree and closed her own eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

"Annabeth, Percy" Annabeth opened her eyes blearily, a yawn escaping her and she felt Percy shift then he sat up from her lap, he also yawned and rubbed his eyes with a fist.

They both turned to stare at Thalia who had woken them up; she looked absolutely triumphant. In her hands she held an old style camera and a hand full of pictures in her hands. Percy immediately turned red and so did Annabeth, Thalia laughed and spread out the pictures.

One was a close up of Percy on Annabeth lap and one of Annabeth against the tree sleepy. The other few were different points of view of the both of them sleeping. She then collected again "these are so getting sent to your mom" Thalia said, ruffling Percy hair.

"Hey… your hair's really soft, like a collie" Thalia mentioned and Percy groaned loudly.

"Right?" Annabeth said, smiling as Percy rolled his eyes.

**Okay, this is vastly diffrent from my previous fic written but because this was one of my very first fics. I thought it was utter crap so... I revised it to make it more and in characters and have more shameless Percabeth, give me a review of how you like it Kay?**


End file.
